<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Longer Alone by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193499">No Longer Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For FE Kinkmeme</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Longer Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Needless to say Dimitri was really suprised when he saw Ashe was awake in such this late hour. He thought all his classmates were asleep but Ashe proved him wrong. But Dimitri didnt thinked about this too much until their little adventure (even through it wasnt a little adventure) in abbys come an end. After Ashen Wolfes went to their ways, everyone stayed together until night fell. Dimitri saw Ashe being hesitating to returning to monastery. In the end everyone returned Garreg Marc. Both Ashe and Dimitri were on their way to returning their rooms Ashe wasnt looking that happy to return to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri wondered why, that maybe Ashe doesnt wanted to be alone after what happened during abbys… Right? But looking closer to Ashe, he looked like didnt slept for a while. But Ashe didnt have sleeping problems before coming to Garreg Mach. Soon he came to realization that Ashe did have sleeping problems since they killed Lord Lonato… Oh Goddess, how he could be so blind to pain of one of his friends? But he is no more. He will help Ashe.</p><p> </p><p>They reached to Dimitri’s room first. Dimitri opens the door, waiting. They stand in silence looking each other. Ashe weakly murmurs a “Good night your highness.”</p><p>“No, stay with me.”</p><p>“Your highness?”</p><p>“I noticed you are suffering insomnia so, stay with me Ashe.”</p><p>“But your highness…”</p><p>“Dont worry no one will care, come in this night is cold. Besides… I dont want you to be scared.”</p><p>After a little bit hesitating Ashe entered Dimitri’s room. Dimitri lead Ashe to his bed. He should have some books here…  He found one of his books, history of Faerghus’ legend Loog.He leaves it to Ashe’s side. “I will make some tea for us. You can read it while waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Dimitri quickly brews the tea, glancing to Ashe, he seemed relaxed, reading the book. Dimitri was angry at himself to missing his friends pain. But no more. He will shoulder their pain. After brewing tea he returns to Ashe’s side, putting it to side of the bed.</p><p>“Your highness, I really appreciate your kindness.” Dimitri hands him the tea.</p><p>“I am sorry for not noticing it sooner Ashe.” He were so lost in his pursuit in revenge, he forget his friends. This is unforgivible. He holds other tea, he holds it so hard, maybe, maybe its will warm his frozen heart.</p><p>“I m not able to sleep well after that mission. Even if I did… It’s mostly nightmares. I… I m scared. Each day when night falls, I feel so alone and scared. ” Ashe drinks his tea</p><p> </p><p>“Ashe…”</p><p>“But not today, because I am not alone.”</p><p>“Feel free to come my room when you feel scared. Lord Lonato and Christope is gone.” Ashe looks down. “But I am here for you. I cant fill their place however I will do my best to help you. If you want it.”</p><p>“I… Thanks, your highness.”</p><p>Ashe hugged him and Dimiri hugged him back. They stayed like that for awhile until Dimitri pulled back himself. Ashe wiped his tears.</p><p>“I really want to read this book with you… I mean your highness.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>They started to read the book. As they kept reading it, legends from the book became almost real. For awhile they kept reading until they felt sleepy.</p><p>“I think I should be going.”</p><p>“Stay here Ashe. It’s too late to get out.”</p><p>“I guess you are right your highness.”</p><p>“Dont worry.”</p><p>Both boys looked each other then closed to lights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>